Cherry blossom
by xxsunnyrainxx
Summary: Mio akane was just a normal girl living in karakura town,but haunting memories still surround her. grimmjowxoc one-shot.


Please take in mind that what you read italics/underlined is basically whatever  
you memories,her past,anything really.I highly recommend u listen to the song sakura sakura by rin while reading this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Cherry blossom

She woke up. the light blinding her eyes,she slowly rose from her bed, and made  
her way towards the bathroom, she turned on the shower on and she felt how the almost  
burning hot water felt as cool as ice on her pale white skin.

_She gripped her head this couldn't be happening,they couldn't be dead__  
__they just couldn't but the crimson red blood stains laying on the crosswalk__  
__beneath her begged to differ,now,the rain she had always felt as__  
__refreshing and inviting now felt like it had been burning her skin,deep into her__  
__flesh.__  
_  
She stepped quickly and quietly into her uniform, adjusted her gray  
skirt,pale shirt and put her yellow vest on, brown shoes slightly  
uncomfortable.

_She stared oddly at the new garment that had been left by her bed,the white__  
__dress didn't exactly seem to complent her so pale figuere instead making her__  
__almost blend with the pure white walls,did these people like color..at all?her__  
__flat white shoes made her outfit complete as she stared at herself on the mirror__  
__feeling now fully complete,maybe now shed fit in better._

She stared at the steam covered mirror,no need to wipe the steam off the mirror she  
knew perfectly well whatd she see,she tied a white broach on her  
hair,ran down the stairs,grabbed her backpack and was off.

_Her loose ponytail containing her brown hair,what little color her outfit had,what__  
__ a pain was all she thought as she stared at her bland figuere on the__  
__mirrors of hueco mundo,whatd she give to have something bright and energetic to__  
__brighten up her outfit like …__teal__hair a bit too familiar to someone she knew._

The walks to school were boring,she always knew it,but she always loved to stop  
and breathe in the newly autumn air,the sounds of cheerfull kids laughing around  
In the parks filled her mind which had been long since spaced out.

"_does this place have any light?" she asked staring at the single moon that__  
__seemed to lighten up the entire place, course her companion at the time didn't__  
__seem too disturbed by this he just mumbled something shrugging it off."oh__  
__come on grimmjow don't you think it's the tiniest bit odd?".of course this__  
__didn't have any difference on the man.__  
_  
As the school day went by,she just staring mindlessly out the window,then the  
clock,the window,the board and repeat,nothing interesting happened nowadays.

_"teach me how to fight" "no" was his simple response,as bland as it looks__  
__like."why not?"..utter silence filled the room."you woulnt be able to." The girl__  
__stood there in disbelief"What do you mean?" "when you fight,you fight with a__  
__will,to protect someone,to rescue someone…" the thought left just as he did__  
__walking out the door,she had a feeling shed never find out how the sentence__  
__ended,but she didn't care much she had other important things to think of right__  
__now,such as finding out were the espadas kept their weapons._

She let her head plop down on her desk.  
"oy you okay?" she looked up to see a far too familiar red-head standing infront  
of her."fine renji"he kicked the classroom door open"time for lunch"

_"well I have to admit you've gotten better at fighting lately" " you think so__  
__grimmy" his eyebrow twitched."maybe one day ill get to be an espada"the girl__  
__said while staring off into the distance,he just snickered"yeah maybe"__  
_  
She sat by all her friends and classmates alike,all just  
relaxing and eating under the shade of a nearby tree.A all too familiar woman  
came up to her and brought her out of her thoughts."hi orihime" she said as  
politely as possible while rubing her eyes."mio-chan are you okay?" asked the  
bubbly girl."just fine orihime-san"

_Red…red stained the covered the screams could be heard__  
__all around,this wasn't supposed to be happening, then right then infront of her__  
__stood the sexta espada ,grimmjow,."grimmjoww please stop" she asked panic__  
__stricken she herself not hurt tho wondering what had happened,had all the other__  
__espada done this?had a soul reaper come here?__  
_  
But deep down something still bothered her,she slowly got up and walked towards  
a cherry blossom tree.

_He flunged toward her,and all in one he was at the other side of the room she__  
__had been left to grip the small yet deep cut on her arm now left by the one__  
__person who after all this time had taught her how to fight,had laughed along__  
__with her,who she had trusted the most ,she fell on her knees,her body all over__  
__shacking the cut burning she felt so helpless at the time,she couldn't do__  
__anything"please don't"she managed to say in between sobs, the especial__  
__tealed haired man flung toward her "when you fight,you fight with a will,to__  
__protect someone,to rescue someone or to avenge someone.",then all in one__  
__white..that was all she could see,she was glad…Hueco Mundo had finally gotten__  
__brighter.__  
_  
The brown haired woman tucked back a piece of her hair,as she let her arm drop,  
if you looked at a right angle you could see right then and there…a scar in the  
middle of her arm that looked nothing more than something one couldve gotten in  
a cooking accident,the sun warmed her face as she stood leaning against the  
cherry blossom tree.

* * *

Okay so whoo its finully thinking about grimmjow ideas for as long  
as I can remember I wrote one that has no name for it but its right now  
in my ipod yay ^.^,anyway other than that this particular story came to mind  
while listening to the song "sakura sakura " by rin.i highly recommend u listen  
to it while reading this especially at the end,this is a grimmjowxoc fic if  
ur wondering im a grimmruki crack pairing fangirl(even tho ichiruki is my favorite  
pairing of all timeee 3)so that's why some of the description resembles  
rukia,but shes a bit taller and erm you know different o.o okay so in ma other  
fic ,one-shot,whatever you wanna call it I didn't name her,manely cause I was at  
the movies watching inception for the second time with ma friend and while  
waiting for the movie to start I got the idea for that fic so I ended up writing  
it with the brightness off in the middle of inception so yea,but this one was made  
much more properly on ma comp I had access to some japanese names website.i  
chose the name or last name whatever rocks ur boat of "akiko" which  
means:晶(aki) "sparkle", 明(aki) "bright" or 秋(aki) "autumn" combined  
with 子(ko) "child".that was her name …at first anyway but now like right now as  
I write this I realized theres a name that fits her name will now be  
:"mio akane" which mio means beatuiful cherry blossom and akane meaning deep red thought  
that fit better =p so erm im dedicating this one to my wonderful  
bestie andrea 3! For always reading ma fanfics even when it gets annoying love  
ya girlie!,id like to thank stephanie for taking me to go see inception yesterday  
I may of not gotten the inspiration to write this one ill be sure to fit you in  
the description when I upload that fanfic don't chu worry,and mia my neighbors  
daughter who ive watched grow up simply cause her names almost the same as our  
loveable OC character in this fic,please bare with me I usually write in pen and  
paper so writing in the computer was a bit different ,as far as for what  
you can think of this story its all up to you wether you think its one girl and  
this is the memories of her past or maybe you end up thinking shes got an alter  
ego stuck in bleach world , whatever you wish.I made this erm half an hour  
draft then I like wrote this description stuff and fixed her name to total an  
hour of work.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters mentioned in here that are  
from bleach,althought I do own mio akane,the one that I made up in my mind  
anyway.i don't own the song sakura sakura it is by rin and erm I don't own  
andrea stephanie or mia o.o

Thank chu for reading this fanfiction,its ma first time making an oc character  
and actually naming them I feel it gives them almos a live of there own so don't  
be surprise to see maybe a full fanfic on mio akane or her mentioned in another  
you once again bye!


End file.
